


Somnum Exterreri Solebat Viventem

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: Secret Heritage [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blurr is a good mom, Blurr is a single mom, Blurr is going to put Electroshadow behind bars, Blurr is scared for the bitlets, Dammit Shockwave where are YOU?!, Drift is great conjunx, Drift will be the uncle who viciously interagates whoever will date his "nephews", I regret everything, If Blurr doesn't want to interface then leave him alone!, Jeez I've lost count of how many things will be in the story oh well, M/M, Mentioned Newsparks, Other, Red Alert doesn't give a fuck if they are spilt-sparks or not because she likes them, Roddy and Drift know who the daddy is, Roddy is a big brother to Blurr, Roddy is such a sparkling sometimes, Rodimus is a Good Brother, Spilt-Spark Twins, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twins are getting a friend soon, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: He still can't forget. Even if he wanted to, he can't. He has something that will always remind him.....





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first FanFiction I've ever posted, so I hope you like! Oh, and there is a theme that is inspired by the fanfic "Universal Understandings". It does not belong to me. I hope you enjoy it!

_Tears slid down the blue racers cheeks as the walls closed in on him, the fire leaving him. It was to late anyways. He would die and no one would know._

_No, maybe if he tried, he could get away._

_Vainly, he tried to keep the walls from closing in on him. If he was going to die, it wouldn’t be like this. Never like this._

_The walls just kept pressing in on him, ready to demolish him. Why?! What had he done to deserve this?!_

_All of a sudden, it stopped, leaving him trapped between the walls. Lifting his sleek helm up, all he saw was a flashing light, one gleaming crimson optic, and everything went dark…_

* * *

 

Blurr jolted awake, ex-vents desperately trying to cool his sweltering frame. It’s been what? Three or two months since the Decepticons had been defeated? To him, it felt much longer. An eternity… Sighing, he pushed himself upwards, swinging his legs off the berth. Arms propped on his thighs, he silently brooded about the memory.

He stared at his hands and arms, the armor different. After his "treatment" he had to get new armor and changed his color scheme. He was no longer bright, now a dark color, representing what had happened to him. He always woke believing it was a dream, but when he saw his hands, he knew it wasn't.

Even after three months, he still couldn’t believe it, believe that Longarm, the mech who was his friend, then later lover, was the Decepticon Shockwave. It hurt, it felt like his spark was shattering into a million pieces and he was stomping on those already broken pieces.

A keen escaped his lip plates and he rubbed his chest armor gently. The alloy had been sore for about a month or two, and Blurr knew why. Checking to make sure his berthroom was locked, curtains closed, he grabbed a small mirror, and opened his sparkchamber.

Circling around his own spark, was a smaller one, bobbing up and down. The little spark fed off the energy from his spark. Lifting a servo up, he stroked the small spark, comforting it. Today was the day. The day the spark would go into his gestation tank, the body ready to be formed for the next six months.

Staring intently, he watched the spark shake with confusion, then he gasped. It split in half, settling into his gestation tank. He didn’t say anything, fear taking over him. This was bad, very terrible. He was carrying SPILT-SPARK TWINS. The very thing that was looked down upon in their culture. Blurr felt tears form in his optics and he didn’t care. HIS sparklings would suffer from the rest of their species, always be called freaks or abominations. He knew what usually happens to them.

Regularly, when the carrier found out they were going to have split-spark twins, they got rid of them. Not because they just didn’t want them to suffer, it was because of disgust, not wanting to ruin their reputation, not wanting to have spawns of evil.

Blurr’s own carrier had done that to the sparklings who would have been his younger siblings.

Split-sparks were thought to once be something pure and whole, but then they allowed darkness into their spark, causing it to split in half. What was once perfect and whole, was now impure and broken. It was a punishment for allowing evil to enter them.

It didn’t help if anyone found out the truth about their heritage, they would be killed or experimented on.

His servos shaped into a fist and fire was now simmering in his azure optics. Regardless of what happens, he would fight anyone who tried to hurt him, try to stop what he believed in. Protect the spark he carried within him.

He would protect his sparklings

Blurr would protect his precious Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Regardless of their Decepticon sire, what he had done. He will protect THEIR sparklings…..


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the Terror Twins decided it was time to come out and join the rest of the cybertronian race. Blurr is not amused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Of all times, it had to be  ** _NOW_**?! Don't get Blurr wrong, he loved his little spark, but now of all times, when he is alone in a barren alley, wounded from a fight some aft decided to pick with him, and no one is nearby to help him?! Real nice! Grunting, he pressed a servo against his thigh, trying to stop more of his energon from gushing out. Blurr stumbled forward, managing to get at least three feet away from where he was originally standing, before his knees collapsed beneath him.

He curled up, moaning in pain as his gestation tanks decided to be a pain in his aft. "It won't hurt that much." BULLSLAG! Uncurling himself, Blurr's optics closed, he moaned again as the pain intensified. He ex-vented rapidly, trying to force the pain to the back of his processor.

"Blurr?!" His optics snapped open and he was greeted with a concerned visor and optics. The cybertronian with a visor was a mech, while the other one was a femme. A mech and femme he knew rather quite well.

Jazz and Red Alert

Blurr glared at them annoyed while they gawked at him with surprise, and what he said next, he would blame it on his mood swings. "NO, I'M FRAGGING LUGNUT, YOU IDIOTIC AFT OF A MORAN!" He snapped sarcastically. "YES I'M BLURR! AND I'M IN PRIMUS DAMN LABOUR!"  That snapped them out their stupor, and Red Alert rushed forward. Gently,  she rolled him on his back and laid against the wall behind. 

He moaned in pain again and Red Alert glanced up at him worriedly. Jazz was crouched besides her, unsure of what to do. And honestly, Blurr would rather have him not do anything.

"Blurr, I need you to open your valve," Red Alert ordered sternly, the look in her optics daring him to argue. Like pits he would argue with a medic! Especially her! Spreading open his legs, he snapped his panel open. Jazz immediately turned away at this, wanting to give the mech some privacy. Red Alert pulled out many pieces of equipment, hooking most of them up around his sparkchamber. 

"Blurr," Red Alert said, "On the count of three, I want you to start pushing. Got it?" Blurr nodded, signaling he understood. Everything was tense and Blurr wished it wasn't.

"One, two, three, PUSH!" Oh, he was in a world of pain now. Blurr pushed, ignoring the burn in his valve, wanting to hold his mechlings. And it was then and there it struck him.

_They don't know he is carrying spilt-spark twins...._

Fear overtook him, making him shiver. Primus, what was he going to say? Spilt-spark twins were frowned upon, it was rare to find someone who would treat them kindly. He didn't know who would be happy. The only bots he knew that were okay with spilt-spark twins was Drift and Rodimus.

Looking up at him, Red Alert hissed, "Blurr, you need to stop shaking!" Irritation gleaming in her optics. But Blurr couldn't stop shaking, thinking of a thousand things that could happen to them. Red Alert lifted one servo up and poked him.

"Blurr, you need to calm down! The emotional stress you're putting yourself might kill your sparkling!" And quite fearfully, he revealed his predicament.

"You'll kill them. You'll kill my spilt-spark sons after they come into this world. No one has ever approved of spilt-spark twins. They'll die at Autobot servos!" Red Alert froze, optics wide with disbelief. Jazz beat her to it.

"You're carrying spit-spark twins?!" Jazz exclaimed, shock all over his face. Blurr looked at them with begging optics, and they knew what it was about.

_Please don't hurt them_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully this is okay by your standards. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Blurr get into a fight before the Terror Twins birth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who the hell decided pissing Blurr off was a good idea

_Blurr walked down the street, hugging himself. It happened again, the dreams. It was always the same after he found out he was going to have spilt-spark twins. He had been in a room, a unknown mech standing before him, torturing his sparklings, his life. Viciously, he shook his helm, trying to forget it, he continued, numb to the world. Blurr never noticed he was being followed._

_The mech slammed a servo over his mouth, preventing him from calling for help. Blurr's optics widened, then narrowed. He struggled to escape, but the mech knew what he was doing._

_The mech dragged him toward an empty alley, pinning his back to the wall. Blurr finally got a good look of the mech. He was tall, armor sleek, the colors black, green, and white. Golden optics stared back at him, a smirk on his lips._

_"Hey handsome, the name is Electroshadow," he purred, stroking his side. Blurr knew immediately what he wanted. He was fragging SPARKED! Okay sure, he may not look like it, but he's sparked! His twins are probably going to be born anytime this week and this mech wants to interface with him!? Pass._   _Glaring at him, he hissed, "Not interested. Can I go now?" The mech's optics narrowed, amusement gleaming in his optics._

_"Aw, come on. Don't you want to have some fun?" Electroshadow asked, lust flickering in E.M Field. Blurr scowled, annoyed. He didn't want to interface with him, can't he get that through his thick helm?! If he doesn't let him go, Blurr is going to FUCKING stab him in his phallus!_

_Blurr glared, snarling, "I told you, I ain't interested!" Now Electroshadow looked annoyed. His lips curled into a snarl, rage now gleaming in his optics. Oh, Electroshadow was going to regret ever thinking about keeping him here._

_"You know, when I say I want to interface, you have to do it." He said, smugness in his field. Now Blurr knew where he was from. He was a fragging NOBLE! He swears the mechs and femmes there teach their sparklings to be spoiled little BRATS! Growling at him, he punched him in the face. The furious feral look he gave Blurr made him realize he was screwed, very screwed._

 

* * *

 

_Blurr glared at Electroshadow, the mech holding a dagger dripping with energon. Blurr had a new wound in his leg, stopping him from running. Electroshadow glared down at him, fury in his optic. The other one was scratched shut when he got to close._

_**Wonder how this will end,** Blurr mused. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electroshadow is a DICKHEAD


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just need to have hope for the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was absent for the past few days, but I was very busy. Anyways, here is chapter four. Enjoy! :D

_Blurr glared at Electroshadow, servo pressed harshly against his stab wound. Electroshadow stood erect over him ominously, a malicious smile on his face. Kneeling in front of him, he spoke._

_"You know we could have avoided all this, if you just interfaced with me like I wanted, none of this would have happened," he jeered tauntingly, a servo running up his leg, "But I'll just have to help myself now."_

_Big mistake_

_Blurr slammed his helm against his Electroshadow's nasal plate, causing the black, green, and white mech to jerk backwards with a cry of pain. Lunging forward, he pulled out his hidden dagger, taking the mech's last golden optic. As a Intelligence Officer it had been mandatory to learn servo-to-servo combat. Drift had insisted on improving it, and now Blurr was very grateful._

_Lashing his pede out, he jumped to his pedes, stabbing Electroshadow in his shoulder. He snarled in fury and tried to slam him against the wall, but Blurr ducked under his arm, swinging his dagger upwards, slicing his arm off.  Electroshadow screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding shoulder._

_Blurr turned tail and sprinted deeper into the alley, turning left and right, wandering aimlessly._

_That was when his sparklings decided it was time to come into the world._

* * *

 

 

Blurr couldn't help but stare at the two beautiful sparklings he held in his arms, trying to hold back the tears. 

These were  ** _HIS_** sparklings. He had carried these two beautiful mechlings for almost a year. These were the mechs he waited so long to meet. These were the sparklings he brought into this world.

"Blurr?" Turning his gaze away from his sparklings, facing Jazz and Red Alert. Blurr had been expecting expressions of disgust, horror, and hatred. He didn't expect the expressions of wonder and curiosity. They didn't look at them with murderous intent, they looked with adoration in their optics and visor. Jazz turned to face him, a questioning look in his visor. "Who's the sire?" He froze, unsure of what to do. Should he tell them, or should he just take his sparklings and run.

Something within his spark was against it. His spark told him he could trust them. No, he couldn't tell anyone. Rodimus and Drift already knew, no one else needed to. But what if they could?

"Blurr, if you need any help, we can help you," Red Alert said softly, understanding in her optics. Blurr stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying. Would she help him if she knew? Knew that it was a Decepticon who sparked him? That it was _Shockwave_ who he had a sparkling with?

"If you knew," Blurr whispered, "You would take them away from me..." Jazz and Red Alert stared at him with shock, wondering what on  _CYBERTRON_ would make Blurr afraid to tell them who the sire is. Fear grew within their spark as the tense silence continued.

"Shockwave." The two cybertronians looked at him with confusion, not hearing his name.

"Sorry mah mech, but we didn't hear your answer," Jazz replied gently, trying not to sound intimidating. What they heard shocked them to the core.

"Shockwave." 

"Shockwave!" Red Alert exclaimed, completely taken by surprise. She had known that Blurr and Shockwave, who had the disguise of Longarm Prime, had been close before the truth had came out, but she hadn't expected this. Jazz, on the other servo, was trying so hard not to hug him in sympathy. He understood what it was like to lose someone you love, it may have been different circumstances, but the effects were still the same. He understood the place he was in.

Blurr glanced at them, petrified that they would hurt his precious mechlings. He was to weak to escape, let alone run.  Turns out he had nothing to worry about.

Red Alert smiled at him comfortingly, squeezing his shoulder gently in support. Jazz gently hugged him, trying to show he understood. "So," Jazz asked, "What's your bitlets names?" Glancing down at them, Blurr let a teary smile appear on his lips before he responded.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

As the tears of happiness ran down his cheek, he thought that maybe. Maybe there was hope for the future after all...….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and in case any of you are wondering about Blurr's new color scheme, I thought it would be similar to something like this:https://www.deviantart.com/andreac/art/Vortex-Blurr-Baby-186179055  
> I did not create this, but I do think Blurr's new color scheme would match this


	5. Long Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was long due...

_"No!" he screamed. The mech just stared at him with a cruel look, a sneer. Turning away, he continued to torture the two mechlings before him. One red and the other yellow. They released cries of pain and fear as he whipped their already battered and wounded frames. Blurr sobbed, trying to escape the chains holding him back._

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker_

_His sobs grew louder as his sparklings cries intensified. Then he screamed in horror as the mech tore open their sparkchambers, exposing each half of the spark. Grinning maniacally, the mech plunged his servos into their sparkchambers, crushing it. A scream of horror was ripped from Blurr's vocalizer as he felt the creator-creation bond snap, more tears staining his cheeks._

_"NO! YOU FRAGGING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO SLAGGING MURDER YOU!" Blurr screeched, trying to claw at the mech's face. The mech stared down at him with disgust, pulling the whip from out of his subspace. Uncurling it, he raised it above his helm and-_

" **Blurr, wake up!** "

* * *

Blurr felt a servo shake him and he reacted on pure instinct. Optics snapping open, he pulled out his hidden dagger and tried to slam it into the intruders vocalizer. But suddenly, the unknown mech held his servo away from his throat. Blurr's optics widened when he finally recognized the mech.

Rodimus Prime

 "Oh my primus, Rodimus Prime, sir, I'm so sorry!" He babbled, ashamed that he tried to attack him.

 _You didn't try to attack him,_ his thoughts whispered,  _You tried to kill him._ Rodimus smiled reassuringly at him, letting go of his wrist. Placing his servo on Blurr's shoulder he sat beside him on his berth. 

"Blurr it's fine, and you don't have to call me Prime, sir, or Rodimus. Roddy is perfectly fine. Besides, all the formalities make me feel soooo OLD!" Rodimus said dramatically, making a damsel in distress gesture. Blurr couldn't but laugh at his childish antics. Despite being older than him, not to mention having a higher ranking, Roddy had a child-like personality. Though he was good at hiding it.

Suddenly, why Rodimus was here came back to his memory and he jumped to his pedes.

"OH MY PRIMUS, WHAT TIME IS IT?! He demanded worridly. Rushing to the door, he was surprised when Roddy grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Turning around to snarl at him, Rodimus spoke before he could. Though it filled him relief and embarassment.

"It's what humans would refer to as 11:09 P.M," he said calmly, "And Drift is watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the other room. They're fine." The statement filled Blurr with so much embarassment and relief. Embarassment because he was in recharge for so long, and he had gone to take a nap at 1:50. Not to mention that Roddy and Drift had to stay because he was alsleep.

Then Roddy's expression became somber, the feeling reflected in his field. Letting go of his wrist, he stared at Blurr intently. Surprised by this, Blurr fidgeted nervously, unsure of what Roddy wanted.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" It was more a statement than a question. Blurr sighed, seeing no point in lying. Slowly, he sat on his berth, arms resting on his legs. Blurr silently brooded while Roddy stood in front of him, like a guard waiting to leap to their charges defense.

 He nodded, taking in a shaky ex-vent.

Roddy just continued to stand, sympathy gleaming in his optics. Uncrossing his arms, he kneeled in front of him, servos on his arms.

"Blurr," he said slowly, " You're like a little brother to me, and I'd hate if anything happened to you or your amazing, beautiful sparklings." Pausing, he made sure Blurr wasn't getting uncomfortable, then continued. "I know I will never understand what it is like to have borne split-spark twins, and I will definitely never know how much you worry or care about your sons....." Blurr stared at him before he couldn't hold it back. He sobbed, collapsing in his "brother's" arms. Blurr cried, burying his face in the crook of Roddy's neck. Rodimus just spoke to him soothingly, attempting to comfort him.

It didn't make the fear go away, but it certainly helped.

Stroking his back, Roddy crooned to him, rocking him back and forth gently. He kept crying, not wanting to keep it all inside. It would eat him from within. His frame shook with every sob, not showing any sign of stopping.

Blurr hated this,  ** _ALL_** of this! Why?! Why did he have to fall for him?! FALL for HIM! If he never did, none of this would have happened! But wait. If he never fell in love with Longarm, now revealed as Shockwave, then he wouldn't have gotten them. The greatest gifts. The things that filled him with so much joy.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Even after all the pain, he didn't regret it. A small smile formed on his face, optics shuttering shut. Roddy never stopped stroking his back, Blurr's helm tucked under his chin. "I will always stand by your side, little brother," Rodimus promised. And with those words, all the fear went away...….. 


	6. I Hate You, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated him, but he loved him too in the end......

* * *

_**"With all the smiles you brought me, I never thought you could cause me so many tears"** _

* * *

It always kept eating him from within, reducing him to a pile of tears. Despite it being at least ten months, he still couldn't let it go. It always haunted, holding him in a vice-like grip. The memories always pulled him under, drowning him in thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to escape, it would always be behind him. It was a never ending loop, a cycle of pain and torment. He remembered all the times they were alone, no other Autobots around to judge them, to JUDGE their relationship. When they were alone, Longarm would make him laugh, joking about something that their superior officers would have seen as disappointing. What once filled him with joy, left laughing till he was ex-venting very hard. Now, when the memories returned, it left him in tears, wondering why it was him who got hurt in the end, wondering if he was just a tool.

He wanted the memories of him gone, but in his spark, he wanted to keep them till the end of time....

* * *

_**"We started with a simple hello but ended with a complicated goodbye"** _

 

* * *

He remembered when he returned to Cybertron. That was when everything vanished, flying like ash in the wind. Everything ended that day... Blurr had run through half the galaxy, trying to warn the Autobots of a traitor in their midst. He fell in front of his lover's pedes, out of breath. But he had pushed it aside, desperate to warn Longarm. He never noticed the change in his voice, never noticed something dark replaced the usually kind face. Blurr had told him about the spy, Shockwave, that was when everything went to the pit and his spark was broken. He had turned around as Longarm questioned him and he faced him again, he tried to kill him. Blurr had dodged the blow, confused and scared. Why did Longarm try to kill _HIM_? Then to his horror and dismay, he had transformed and it was not that familiar alt.mode. One he came to associate with safety. Instead, it was a tank, the guns charging up. Every thought about Longarm being forced to do this flew out the window as the realization cemented.

_Why me? Why Longarm, or is that even your name?_

He ran, trying to escape. Before he disappeared into the corridors, he turned his helm and any sliver of hope he had was shattered, leaving a broken frame. The last thing he saw before he disappeared into the corridor, he saw Longarm transform. But it wasn't him. It never was. Instead of Longarm, a huge mech with only one optic and horns on the side of his helm, and he looked at him with an unsettling stare. 

**_Shockwave_ **

It wasn't real. Longarm didn't exist, he was only an illusion, a lie. They met for the first time when Longarm became Head of Intelligence. He was being introduced to everyone who would be under his command. He had said hello and introduced himself. Longarm had done the same. And over time, Blurr had fell for him. They had started with a hello and it ended with a goodbye. A goodbye that left his spark in broken shattered pieces.....

* * *

  ** _"The saddest kind of sad is when your tears can't even drop and you feel nothing. It's like the world has just ended. You don't cry, you don't hear, you don't see. You just stay there. For a second, the heart dies."_**

 

* * *

He stroked the little sparkling's helm, the golden mechling yawning in his recharge. Beside the sparkling was his twin, both tired after a long busy day. They had fallen into recharge as soon as they laid themselves on his chest, and Blurr had no intention of making them move. Laying on the couch, Blurr comteplated all things that had happened since his....ex-lover. His sparklings, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were quite the servoful, though he was glad he had Rodimus and the Prime's Conjunx Endura Drift, not to mention Jazz and Red Alert, to help him take care of them, to help hide the truth of their orgins and who they really were. The sparklings slept peacefully unaware of the pain and worries going through their carrier's processor. They were so innocent, they didn't need to know about the discrimination if anyone every found out they were spilt-spark twins  _OR_ the sparklings of Shockwave; one of Megatron's most loyal soldier, the one who took Ultra Magnus out of the picture, and had used Blurr. Squeezing his optics shut, he felt the tears start to stain his cheeks.

He hated Shockwave for using him, crushing his spark into a million pieces, never to be fixed again. But he also loved him, he was there for a shoulder to cry on, he had brought him joy, and he gave him the two greatest gifts of all; their little ones.

 _I hope you know I hate you, Shockwave_ , Blurr's thoughts whispered, _But in the end I love you too, I always will till the end of time...….._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/andreac/art/i-hate-you-i-love-you-190516063  
> And for some reason, I could hear the song I Hate You I Love You in the background, ok, now I recommend you read this while listening to I Hate You I Love You. Regarding the quotes, these are ones where a relationship ended. I don't know exactly where they originated, I just went to google and images and found these. I did not create the quotes!


	7. Revelation of the Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Rodimus and Drift find out?

**:Comns _:_**

 

* * *

  _Rodimus cuddled with his Conjunx, just happy to be alive, even though he knew that despite their victory, they were still going to have to fight. Sometimes the fighting never ends if you don’t know the entire story. Ignoring that thought, he snuggled closer to Drift, tucking his helm into the crook of his neck. All of a sudden, his comn.link crackled to life._

_Rodimus growled with annoyance, wanting to spend some quality time with his Conjunx Endura, but no, whoever was calling him right now was being a afthole!_

_Untangling himself from his companions warm body, he placed a servo on the side of his helm._

_“What the frag do you want and who are you to be calling me at this ungodly time of the orbital cycle?!” he snarled softly, not wanting to wake his Conjunx. The mech or femme on the other line was silent, and Rodimus felt irritation rising within him._

**_:O-okay, I’ll just go…:_ ** _Rodimus froze when he heard that voice and guilt came crashing over him. “Primus Blurr! I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognize the comn.link frequency  and I had just woken up for some reason then you called and I’m usually in a bad mood when I wake up a-” Rodimus cut himself off, realizing he was rambling. “Sooooo, how are you, Blurr? You alright?” The mech was silent, Rodimus couldn’t even hear his breathing. Rodimus waited patiently, knowing Blurr was still recovering from his ordeal._

 **_:Can you meet with me tomorrow? I need to talk with you. I won’t mind if you bring Drift with you.:_ ** _Rodimus raised an optic ridge, wondering why Blurr didn’t just tell him over the line._

 **_Unless he doesn’t trust the line to be that secure_ ** _, thought Rodimus. He frowned, wondering what could be so important that Blurr didn’t even trust their own private comn.link, which was reinforced with extra firewalls and protective coding._

 _“All right.” Rodimus quietly agreed, “Where do you want to meet us?” He heard Blurr sigh over the line._ **_:Meet me at the old abandoned bar in Kaon. The one that used to be called Macadam’s Oil House before the Great War.:_ ** _Rodimus’ optics widened with confusion. “Wait, Blu-” The line went dead, Blurr having hung up._

 **_Blurr… what’s wrong?_ ** _Rodimus wondered silently._

* * *

 

_Rodimus stared out the window, watching the artificial light turn on, signaling that it was a new orbital cycle. He felt Drift stir beside him. Rodimus looked down to see Drift online his optics._

_“Hey sweetspark, welcome to the land of the living.” greeted Rodimus. Drift smiled softly at him, pushing himself up. Drift pressed his forehelm against Rodimus’, pecking his lip._

_“This is something I could get used to.” purred Drift, curling into Rodimus’ side. Rodimus smiled gently, wrapping his arm around Drift’s shoulder. Suddenly, a message arrived on his comn.line._

**_:Are you coming?:_ **

_Rodimus went rigid with shock, remembering the events of the night before._

_“Drift?” asked Rodimus, “I need to meet with Blurr. Do you want to come?” Drift stated at him concern in his optics._

_“Is Blurr okay? Does he need help with something?” asked Drift, worry in his voice. Rodimus sighed, “I’m not sure, he didn’t tell me over the line.” Drift frowned._

_“Well, I guess we’ll have to find out.”_

* * *

 

_Rodimus and Drift watched the mechs and femme’s eying them, warily staying close to each other._

_“Why would Blurr want to meet us here? The Decepticon capital during the Great War?” Drift asked, looking side to side, checking to see if any of them would make a move. Rodimus shrugged, trying to pretend he wasn’t uneasy, but failing._

_Sighing, he held his helm high, ignoring the stares and whispers. A few tense minutes later, they stopped in front of a rundown, abandoned building. Drift slowly opened the door and shut it. The two mechs looked around the room, wondering where Blurr was. Rodimus shrugged walking up to the counter, it’s surface littered with broken glass. Drift opened the gate that led to the back of the bar, behind the counter. Behind the bar was a hallway, filled with doors to berthrooms for the mechs and femme’s who got to overcharged._

_Rodimus walked through the empty hall, glancing side to side. Suddenly, one of the doors swung open. Blurr stood in the doorway, worry in his optics._

_“Blurr?” Drift asked, “Are you alright?” Blurr didn’t say anything, just poking his helm outside to check if there was anyone else._

_“Come on in.” he offered, keeping the door open for them. They accepted his invitation, entering the berthroom._

_The room was barren, the only things in there a couch, berth, chair, and desk. Blurr grabbed the chair, placing it in front of the couch. He sat on the chair, arms resting on his thighs. Rodimus and Drift looked each other, confused, before taking a spot on the couch. They looked at each other silently, not knowing what to do._

_“Blurr, why did you call us here?” Drift asked, breaking the silence, “What was so important that you had to call us here?” Blurr started to shake, his optics closing. Both Drift and Rodimus became concerned, wondering what was making him act like this._

_“Blurr, are you hurt?!” asked Rodimus, servo reaching out. Blurr opened his optics staring at them, and to their dismay, tears started to fall from his optics. They sat there, stunned, as Blurr began to cry. Sounds were escaping from his mouth, all jumbled and confused._

_“I didn’t know, I didn’t know!” Blurr sobbed, repeating what he said over and over again. Drift got up from the couch and grabbed Blurr’s shaking shoulders._

_“Blurr, what are you talking about?!” Drift demanded, worry glittering in both his and Rodimus’ optics. What he said next, nothing could have prepared them._

_“I’m sparked.” Blurr whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks, “And it's Shockwave’s…”_


	8. Bluestreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get a new friend

Blurr watched his sons sleeping, smiling at the tender faces. They were so innocent, sleeping quietly on the berth. 

Red Alert had given Blurr a crib for the twins, but after a few nights with them sleeping in it, Blurr couldn’t stand it. The paranoia that they would disappear, the fear that he his precious sparklings would be harmed if they were not close.

After getting the confirmation that sparklings can sleep on a berth from Red Alert, they slept beside him, his spark finally at peace. 

Tired, his optics shuttered. His vents slowed and he fell asleep curled around them.

* * *

 The chronometer on the nightstand started to ring, an obnoxious sound coming from it. Blurr groaned, slamming his servo on the snooze button. Curled beside him Sunstreaker and Sideswipe woke, Sideswipe sneezing in the process. Blurr smiled, thumb stroking his cheek.

Blurr tensed when he heard knocking, optics darting around the room to find escape routes.

First thing they taught you as an Intelligence Officer was to always have escape routes. You just couldn’t afford to get caught.

Slowly Blurr climbed out of the berth, peeking through the curtains. He suddenly relaxed, recognizing the mech outside. 

He then realized that there was someone else with the mech.

Blurr checked quickly to make sure his sons were alright before running to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. 

In front of the door stood Jazz, a little gray sparkling attached to his hip. Jazz smiled softly at the blue speedster, shifting from one side to the other.

“Hey Blurr.” greeted the white and black ninja, “How are you?” Blurr smiled at him, happy but confused to him.

“I’m good Jazz! What brings you and this little guy here?” chirped Blurr. Jazz smirked at this, “Can’t a mech see a friend?” Blurr grinned and retorted, “Of course he can! They need to make sure they don’t get into trouble.” Jazz shook his head in amusement, fondness in E.M field. “I see you’re doing fine. Anyways, how are your bitlets?” Jazz asked curiously. Blurr paused for a klik and responded, “Why don’t you come in and see for yourself?” 

“Really?” asked Jazz, surprise in his visor. Blurr nodded, “Of course.” Shrugging, Jazz walked into the house, studying the furniture and shelves. Blurr sauntered through the hallway and went into his berthroom, smiling softly when he saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looking around the room with wide, innocent optic s. Cooing to them, he picked them up gently, holding them tightly. 

Still cooing to them, Blurr brought them to the living room. Jazz was sitting on the sofa, stroking the little gray sparkling’s helm. 

“So,” Blurr spoke. “Who’s the sparkling?” Blurr didn’t expect a prideful look to appear on his face. 

“He’s my sparkling.” Jazz admitted, “He was born an orn before your little ones.” Blurr nodded, letting Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sit on the floor. Jazz also put his sparkling down on the floor and watched as the little ones interacted. 

Sideswipe noticed the new sparkling beside them, letting out a curious chirp. Sunstreaker noticed his brother’s attention was diverted from their playing and saw the little gray sparkling.

"What's his name?" Blurr asked, curiosity in his voice. Jazz smiled. "His names Blustreak." The blue mech smiled when he heard the warmth and love in Jazz’s voice. 

They both watched as the sparklings started to play with each, an instant connection happening between the three of them.

While the bitlets played, Jazz and Blurr talked, catching up on the others lives.

They talked through the morning and into the afternoon and that’s when Blurr couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Who’s the sire, Jazz?” Blurr looked at the mech curiously. He didn’t expect this sparkbroken, shattered look to appear.

“H-he’s dead.” Jazz choked out, trying to hold back his tears. “He s-sa-sacrificed hi-him-self to save e-ever-yone.” Blurr froze, unsure of what to do. Remembering what Jazz had done for him when he admitted what he had lost. Gently, Blurr hugged the grief-stricken carrier. They stayed in that position, not paying attention to the time that passed.

“Prowl.” Blurr blinked confused. What did the ninja have to do with this? Jazz looked straight into his optics as if understanding what he was confused about.

“Prowl’s the sire.” whispered Jazz. Blurr gave him a look of sympathy, wishing that the mech were here to see the beautiful sparkling.

“I think he would have loved him.” Blurr said. Jazz nodded slowly, accepting his words. 

Both mechs and their sparklings hung out for the rest of the day. 

They didn’t realize that the bonds that were forged that day would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!:)


End file.
